Sirius' Daughter
by I-Don't-Know-Who97
Summary: Durring Christmas break in fifth year Harry and Sirius making a startling discovery. Harry is actually a girl and Sirius' daughter. How will Harry and Sirius deal with Harry being a girl and knwing next to nothing about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1 Christmas at Number 12 and Lily's Confessions.

Harry Potter was visiting his godfather Sirius Black for Christmas. It was the first day of Christmas break. Mr. Weasley was in the hospital because Voldemort's snake bit him, but the rest of the Weasley family was there with Harry.

At the moment they were all in one of the many living room type things pretending to try to clean. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Why don't you all take a break? I brought sandwiches!" she said. Everyone was more then happy to take a break from cleaning, and they all crowded the table she had placed the sandwiches on.

Harry wasn't very hungry (it was rare for him to eat three meals in one day because after the Dursleys starved him it made him feel sick) so he walked over to Sirius' family tree.

Sirius followed him. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and began explaining the tree. They got to the bottom of the tree, and Harry frowned.

"Sirius?" he asked. "Why is there a marriage line linking you and my mother, and why is there a line linking both of you to me?"

Sirius frowned and looked at it. "I don't know. Your father and I did a spell that bound us as blood brothers and essentially twins; maybe it thinks we're the same person," Sirius suggested. "But I don't know how that could happen as it's supposed to be charmed to only show people who are either born as a Black or married into the Black family." Sirius reached up to trace the picture of Harry with a confused frown on his face.

There was a sudden tug behind Harry's navel, and he found himself being sucked forward as he had only done twice in his life; once with Tom Riddle's journal, and once with Dumbledore's pensive.. Harry was falling into a memory.

Chapter 2 Lily's Confessions

Harry held tight to Sirius as they both fell into the memory. '_How did someone manage to rig up a __**tapestry**__ as pensive?'_ Harry thought. _'Did they just imbue the tapestry with their memories?'_ He didn't have anymore time to wonder because at that moment he arrived in the memory.

Harry saw who was in the memory room and gasped; it was his mother. She was holding Harry on her hip, and he looked to be around one in this memory. Sirius' gasp and facial expression of both pain and love mirrored Harry's.

"Hello Sirius, Harry," Lily said. "I rigged this tapestry to only show you this if you were both there together, so I know you're both listening."

"I wonder how she got into this house," Sirius said. "It only lets someone in if they have express permission from the master/mistress or if they're part of the family. At the time you were around that age my mother was still mistress." Harry shrugged, not having any ideas either..

"Knowing you, Sirius, you're probably wondering how I got into this house," Sirius and Harry exchanged shocked looks, "and that brings me to my first confession."

'"What confession," Harry wondered aloud.

"James and I were never married. I know this might be sudden, and it will feel like I'm dropping a bomb-shell (especially to you Harry) but I don't know any other way to do it. James and I faked our marriage to keep two people safe; you two are those people"

." You see, I never fell for James, I fell for Sirius. It was the best ten months I've ever lived through, but there was just one problem; Voldemort. James and I came up with a plan that would allow us to protect his brother (Sirius) and my recently conceived child. On the seventh of November 1999 James and I removed Sirius- memory of ever being with me and made him think that it was James the whole time. It was Sirius who lusted after me for years while James took his pick of whatever pretty girls walked his way; it was Sirius who held me and comforted me the night my parents died."

"James and I knew that if you ever found out what we did you would want to kill us, but we wanted one of you at least to have a chance to live if Voldemort came after our family."

"Before any of this started Sirius and I were married. James and I had a fake wedding. We went through the motions, but no one knew that the man didn't really bind us together. We told him we were doing it to placate James' parents because we had eloped when we turned seventeen and his parents wanted a proper wedding. Humiliating, but it was the best James could come up with." Sirius and Harry laughed slightly at this despite the fact that they were almost in shock.

"I had the baby and there was a secret to the child's birth. My second confession is that I fed our baby a gender changing potion. She was born a girl, but James and I knew that if Sirius caught wind that he had a goddaughter he would never let her go. We knew Sirius had always wanted a little girl. It was the one thing he insisted on when we were together. We could have as few children as I wanted as long as he got his little girl. I never asked him the reason _why_ he wanted a little girl so badly, but I knew if he saw his goddaughter he would be moving in with us. That defeated the whole purpose of the plan James and I made, so we used the gender changing potion. This potion will only wear off when the person who took it is told that their gender has been changed, so our daughter will now be regaining her true form. I must ask you to wait awhile before looking at her so neither of you faints. It the person who took the gender changing potion isn't told of their true gender before the age of twenty they remain the gender they were changed to for the rest of their life."

"James and I named our newly changed boy Harry James Potter. We figured we would let the two of you choose the name she would take when she became a girl again. He was a metamorphagus (I think he gets that from Sirius' side of the family, seeing as Sirius has a second cousin who's one too) and I can't tell you how thankful James and I were to have a disguise him in a way that would last even after our death. We simply gave Harry a picture of James, and allowed him to morph until he got to the right features (except the eyes; he kept my eyes). After he reached the point where he and James were nearly identical we put a spell on him so that he wouldn't be able to morph anymore. Once he hears all this the spell will come off; in fact, I believe that he should already be taking on his original look,"

"If everything has gone as it was supposed to Harry should have grown up with his father because we named Sirius godfather. However, seeing as almost nothing goes as planned I don't want to count on that too much. I just wanted to say that if you didn't grow up with him I want you to tell your father everything you've been through Harry. No leaving things out, no trying to make things seem less dangerous then they really were, and _absolutely no _lying. If you have anything like your father's talent for getting in trouble you've probably been in plenty of danger. Sirius, I expect you to be a grown up father and punish our child for anything that went unpunished before. I think grounding her would probably be a good idea." Harry did not look the _least_ happy about that bit.

"If you're watching this memory that means James and I are dead. Knowing Sirius it would take you years to find it because he hates this house. I hope Harry isn't over the age of ten because that would make the gender change a whole lot more awkward, but if you got your father's luck then you're probably well over the age of ten. I'm really sorry if this secret caused you pain, but if I died I wanted Harry to have at least one parent. We all know Sirius would never have abandoned Harry to James and I, so this was the only plan with some hope for working.

"We decided to be extra careful and leave behind plenty of proof that Sirius wasn't our secret keeper. If you touch Sirius' picture on the family tree another pensive memory will be released. Send this memory to the ministry and any doubts about whether or not Sirius was secret keeper will be cleared up. Also, Sirius, you need to touch my picture on the tapestry. It has all the real memories from when we were together."

"I hope you can forgive us one day, but for now you're stuck in this memory until you guys work out your differences if you have any. James and I are hoping you guys can take this news easy and immediately develop a father/daughter relationship. However, since we realize it's a little bit much for you to take in and that might be a little difficult for you we've trapped you in the memory until it happens! Hope you have fun! Remember that I will always love both of you." And with that Lily left the room.

Sirius and Harry sat down heavily on the floor of the memory room. Both were caught up in their own thoughts.

Harry was in shock. He was a girl. After fifteen years of being a boy he was suddenly a girl. That was confusing and somewhat horrifying. He was very glad he had never acted on his crush on Cho. She had no problems being Sirius' daughter at all, but the fact that she was a girl would take some getting used to. Maybe that was why she had always felt so uncomfortable in his boy body. She had always thought it had something to do with being a teenager, but maybe it was because she was supposed to be a girl.

She hoped Sirius wouldn't have any problems suddenly gaining a daughter either. From the memory he guessed that Sirius would be overjoyed though. She also hoped this meant she would never have to go back to the Dursleys, and wondered if Sirius would mind if she called him Dad. She was a little angry with her mother for lying about something so important, but decided that she could forgive her because Lily was only trying to keep her safe.

Sirius was thinking about how he was lucky enough to have the most wonderful daughter in the world. He was wondering how he ended up lucky enough to have a daughter at all! He had always wanted a daughter, ever since he was younger. Most men wanted a son to play with and teach about guy stuff, but Sirius had always wanted a daughter to cuddle and pamper. \

He also wondered if the poor girl had any problems with being his daughter. It had to be hard going from a guy to girl, let alone going from a teen guy to a teen girl. He would be there for her though. He wanted to get Dumbledore to let her stay with him over the summer because he was hers blood relative. He wondered if she would still be as willing to agree to that arrangement as she was in third year, and then he frowned wondering what hers relatives could have done to make her dislike them so much. Like it or not the family was his in-laws.

He wondered if his daughter would have any problems with telling people they were related and hoped she wouldn't. Sirius was also really angry with Lily and James for taking his only daughter away from him, and he knew he was going to be the overprotective type of father from now on.

He would indulge in his anger with James and Lily later; right now he had a daughter to talk to.

**So what do you think? It's definitely not the cleanest thing I've ever written. I felt like I did an awful job with this chapter. Should I continue? Did it actually make any sense? I've heard of stories where Harry is Sirius son, but not where he's actually a girl.**


	2. Chapter 2 Princess?

He would indulge in his anger with James and Lily later; right now he had a daughter to talk to.

Chapter 3 Princess?

Sirius stood up and walked over to where his daughter was sitting on the ground. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Princess?" Sirius asked in a slightly nervous voice. The pet name slipped out before he could stop it. It was what he had always planned to call his little girl. And besides, what else was he supposed to call her until she got a name? He couldn't exactly call her just "girl" now, could he. But What if the girl didn't want to be his daughter? What if this ruined their relationship? What if-?

Sirius' thoughts cut off abruptly when she raised her head and timidly asked, "Daddy?" The childish name slipped out before she could stop it. It was what she had always dreamed of when she was younger. Having a daddy like Dudley had Uncle Vernon. But what if Sirius didn't want to be her dad? What if he just wanted it to stay a godfather/goddaughter relationship? What if-

Sirius felt a rush of happiness that his baby girl had accepted him. "Princess," he responded pulling the girl into a hug. The look of absolute bliss on his face was enough to let anyone know how he felt about having a daughter. Not that there was anyone there to see. "Let's have a look at you," he said, pulling gently away from her.

She had gotten shorter, thinner, and a whole lot curvier too. She had curly brown/black hair that went just passed her shoulders. Her facial features copied her father's, but with a more feminine look. Her eyes were the only thing that remained the same, a starling emerald green. The lightening blot was still there too, clearly visible against a forehead that wasn't covered by bangs. Her bangs appeared to have grown out with her hair. All in all she looked like a girl version of her father with her mother's eyes.

"You're beautiful," Sirius said with a proud smile. "Now I understand why my aunt said I'd make a good girl. At the time I thought she was insulting my manliness, but it was actually a complement. You need a name Princess."

She bit her lip. "What do you like?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully not a flower name. Nothing against your mother, but those names tend to be overused," he responded.

"Hmm….how about something not a lot of people have? It kind of seems to be a tradition in your family," she suggested softly.

Sirius laughed. "You're right. How about….Thalia, or Adrianna?" he asked. "Neither of them are too girly either.

"I like Adrianna," she admitted. "Maybe I could take a variation of Lily for my middle name, for my mother."

"Good idea," he said. She seemed so unsure of voicing her opinion. Harry had been like that too, he realized, but he had always been better at hiding it. "How about Lilith?"

"Ok," she answered.

"Adrianna Lilith Black it is," Sirius proclaimed happily. "I reserve the right to the nickname Princess though." Adrianna gave a soft smile. It was nice to have a pet name, even if it was such a girly one.

"What should I call you?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," he responded. "Dad, Daddy, Da, Papa, Father, Sirius, whatever," he answered with a shrug. He secretly hoped she would pick a variation of Dad, and not father; the reminded him too much of his own childhood and the Malfoys.

It seemed that they had fulfilled the conditions for being let out of the memory, because they were hurled out of the memory before either of them could say anything else.

"I think I'll take care of sending that memory to the ministry now," Sirius said, walking over to his picture on the tree and taking the memory out of it. He sealed the memory in a small bottle and stamped the Black family crest on top.

No matter if the Black's were mostly a dark family they still commanded a lot of respect, meaning that this would be attended to as quickly as possible. There was also the added benefit that anything stamped with their crest couldn't be opened except by the person it was meant for. No one could tamper with the memory or say it was fake if it arrived that way.

Sirius called an owl down and attached the bottle to it. He threw the owl out a window and they watched as it flew away. Sirius threw an arm around Adrianna's shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"That should clear me," he said into her hair. "If everything goes right I should be able to walk free in public in a few weeks." She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the door opening and slamming into the wall.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried as she ran into the room.

"Who's she?" Ron asked gesturing at Adrianna. "Where's Harry!" Hermione, on the other hand, had seen Adrianna's eyes and was staring at her with a stunned look.

"This," Sirius said with a very proud expression on his face, "is my daughter." Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

Before they could say anything else the rest of the Weasley family burst into the room. "Sirius! Have you seen Harry? I swear if you did anything to him you will be sorry! You better not have left the house either, you know how Albus wants you to stay here where you're safe!" the word 'safe' was sneered.

Adrianna frowned, never having known about Mrs. Weasley's threats before, but when something crashed downstairs followed by Tonks' curses and Remus' laughs, and Mrs. Black started screaming about mudbloods and filth she decided to contemplate it later.

She laughed as her father ran down the stairs as fast as he could to silence his mother. She followed Sirius down at a slower pace with the Weasleys.

"Thanks Sirius, I think Remus was laughing to hard to be able to do anything to your mother's ghastly picture," Tonks said.

"Hey I-" Remus cut off abruptly. "I didn't know you had a daughter Sirius!"

"Neither did I," Sirius muttered under his breath so only Adrianna could hear. He then opened his mouth to tell Remus, but Mrs. Weasley beat him to it.

"I would love an explanation about that too," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Adrianna caught her father's eye. They couldn't exactly hide the truth; she had just switched genders after all. She didn't even think she _wanted_ to hide the truth! She knew Sirius understood.

Remus would have to know first though. As the only other living member of the marauders he deserved to know before anyone else.

"I was planning to explain that at dinner. I know where Harry is too, but he won't be making an appearance tonight," Sirius said pleasantly. It was already time for dinner, Adrianna realized, they must have been in the memory longer then she thought. That didn't leave much time for pulling Remus aside to talk.

Everyone started walking towards the kitchen. Sirius suddenly reached out and pulled Remus away from the rest of the people, dragging him back up the stairs. Adrianna happily followed. Sirius dragged Remus all the way to the room with the family tapestry in it. Remus tried to say something, but Sirius threw his hand over Remus' mouth.

"Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to kidnap me instead of just asking to talk?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow once Sirius had removed his hand.

"Kidnapping you was more fun. Guess what!" Sirius cried.

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Do you?" Adrianna asked in an amused voice. She was starting to think of Remus more as a long lost uncle then an old professor. She supposed this was because she saw how close he was to her father.

"Will it mentally scar me in any way?" Remus asked with trepidation.

"I don't think so," Adrianna half laughed.

"What about physical scaring?" he asked with much caution.

"What could you have done to him that makes him this wary!" Adrianna howled as she collapsed in laughter.

"Think it's funny, do you Princess?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Do you think _this_ is funny then?" he asked, pinning her to the ground where she had fallen when she collapsed and starting to tickle her.

"No….Daddy….please stop!" she half screamed, laughing so hard she could barely get it out. "I'm sorry! Please…..Daddy!"

Remus watched them in bemusement. "As much as I love that both of you are having fun, I would really like an explanation. How did you get an eleven-year-old daughter Sirius? As far as I knew you were in Azkaban eleven years ago. I didn't thinking getting with other prisoners was a common practice there."

Sirius abruptly stopped and let Adrianna up.

"I'm not eleven," she said crossly. She wasn't _that_ small….was she?

"I don't know Princess, you are pretty small," her father teased. "But that's good. Remus….I don't even want to _think_ about what you're suggesting, seeing as the closest cell to mine was Bellatrix's and she's my cousin."

"Gross," Adrianna complained.

"Adrianna is fifteen," Sirius told Remus. "It would be easier to just show you. Why don't you take him in Princess? I want to recover my real memories. Remus' are probably in there too, come to think of it. Oh well, he can go in there later."

"'K," Adrianna said, taking Remus' hand and walking towards the tapestry.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Remus asked.

Adrianna didn't answer, just tugged him to the tapestry and touched her picture. They were sucked into the memory. This time Adrianna didn't really listen to her mother. She didn't need to hear all that again, and she was still kind of mad at Lily.

She watched her baby self. It was odd, knowing she was a girl and seeing herself as a boy.

She watched Remus' facial expression through the whole memory. It mostly stayed at shock, but varied to anger a few times.

When Lily was done talking they were instantly thrown out of the memory.

Adrianna glanced at her watch and saw only a few minutes had gone by this time. She wondered why and decided to ask someone later.

"So…." Remus trailed off, staring at Adrianna. "You're really Harry?"

"Yes," she looked down and bit her lip. She cared a lot what Remus thought of this development.

"Hey," Remus said gently lifting her chin, "none of it was your fault. None of it was Sirius' fault either, come to think of it. You can put all the blame for this one on Lily and James." He looked slightly angry. Adrianna guessed her had plenty of reason to be angry; she wouldn't like it if her memories were replaced with something totally different either. Then again, she was exactly happy she had never been told she was actually a girl.

Sirius fell out of Lily's picture on the cloth at that moment.

"Can't believe they did that….stupid James," he muttered.

"I see you're taking this well," Remus said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm just not happy my memory was erased," Sirius answered. "I couldn't be happier that I have my very own little Princess." He ran over to her and spun her in the air. She laughed as he set her back down on the ground.

"Alright then," Remus said looking startled. "If it was me I would've needed more time to get used to it, but if the two of you are happy then I only have one question."

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

Remus cocked one eyebrow. "Princess?" he asked.


End file.
